


The Night We Met

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles finds himself at the singles table at Liam and Mason's wedding. He's bored out of his mind until he strikes up a conversation with Theo, who hates weddings as much as Stiles does.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Steo Day 2020





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steo Day. A little late, but it's done. Thanks to Adri for this AU suggestion. I had a lot of fun with it.

The room is already half full when Stiles arrives at the hall the reception is being held in. It had been a nice ceremony, as far as weddings go. Lydia had seen to that. Just as she saw to the reception hall looking as glamorous as it does, but still somehow looking like Liam and Mason.

"Stiles!" Lydia calls happily, as if sensing where his thoughts were. 

"Hey Lyds," Stiles says, placing a kiss to her cheek. "This all looks great."

"I know you think it's over the top, but I appreciate the compliment all the same." She takes his arm and leads him towards the tables lining the edge of the room. There's a smirk on her face when she stops behind one of the chairs, one with Stiles' name on the table in front of it. "Enjoy yourself."

Stiles looks around the table. Half the people he doesn’t know, sure they’re probably related to Liam and Mason in some form. But some he does. One of them he’s actually surprised to see.

"I see you got left to the singles table too," Stiles says.

Cora rolls her eyes, “Lydia put me here on purpose. She wants me to admit something.”

“That you’ve been sneaking around with Isaac for months?” Stiles guesses. Cora remains silent, which is all the confirmation Stiles needs. “Why isn’t Isaac here then?”

“Because he’s friends with Scott and Liam,” Cora says. “And Scott had insisted he get to sit with them.”

“Well at least we have each other for company,” Stiles tells her.

She gives him a pointed look, “If you think I’m going to stay at this table all night just to keep you company, you’re delusional. I’m going to be out there on the dance floor and away,” she waves her hand around the table, “this as soon as I can.”

Stiles shakes his head, a smile playing at his lips. He knows better by now than to be offended by anything Cora says. “I love you too, Cora.”

He waves down a server and gets himself a whiskey. He’d like a beer, but Lydia had been appalled at the idea of serving it. He tries to focus on what’s happening, and not give into the urge to pull out his phone. But it’s hard. It only dies away when he has food in front of him and he has something else to focus on. 

Once the dancing starts, Cora, true to her word, slips away without a word. He heads straight to Isaac and pulls him out onto the dance floor. He hopes at least she can have a good time. Staples is just starting to wonder how much longer he has to stay before its acceptable to leave, when there’s a sigh from next to him. 

He turns his head towards the guy. Theo, from what his name card says. He’s nursing a glass of whiskey as he watches the people moving around the dance floor. "I hate weddings.”

Stiles snorts and takes a sip of his whiskey. "Not into these over the top celebrations of love?"

"Hell no," Theo says. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm all for romance. But weddings, especially ones this elaborate, just seem like a waste of money?"

"Right?" Stiles says "Just take that money and use it on a honeymoon, or a house."

"Yes!" Theo grins over at him, and Stiles easily returns the smile. "I'm glad to see there's someone here that gets it."

"I've been saying it for months," Stiles says. "But Lydia, the wedding planner and one of my best friends, kept telling me to quit trying to sabotage the wedding."

Theo laughs, "I can only imagine what her face looked like. Lydia isn't someone I'd want to mess with."

“Not at all,” Stiles agrees. “But she’s used to me by now, so she didn’t kill me.”

“Well, I for one am grateful for that.”

“You are?”

Theo shrugs, “Sure. You’re the first person I’ve talked to tonight and actually enjoyed it.”

Stiles hides his smile behind his glass. “Feeling’s mutual.”

Theo studies him for a moment, gaze assessing, before he puts his half empty glass down. He gets to his feet, and for a moment Stiles is disappointed. But then he’s holding his hand out towards him. 

Stiles looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

“Dance with me,” Theo says.

“Oh no,” Stiles laughs and shakes his head quickly. “You do not want to dance with me. I’m…”

“I’m sure you’re better than that,” Theo says, nodding his head towards the dancefloor where Coach Finstock is currently doing some elaborate dance. 

Stiles keeps his face serious, even as he fights down a laugh. “Oh, I’m worse.”

“Hmm I’m going to have to see for myself,” Theo says.

“You really want to dance with me?” 

“I do.”

Stiles can’t find it in him to resist. He does love to dance. And Theo is handsome and funny and charming. He’d be an idiot not to take a chance here. He puts his glass down and takes Theo’s hand, letting him pull him to his feet and out towards the dancefloor. He’s aware of eyes on them as they go, but he ignores them, only focusing on the warmth of Theo’s hand. If he also happens to check out Theo’s ass along the way, who can blame him? 

Theo smirks as he turns to face him, “Like what you’re seeing?”

“Maybe,” Stiles says. He runs his hands across Theo’s chest, under his jacket, and to his back. “What I’m feeling isn’t too bad either.”

Stiles really doesn’t know what’s gotten into him tonight. It’s not like him to be this brazen with a complete stranger. Especially at a wedding. But Theo doesn’t seem put off by it. In fact, his smirk grows as he leans in to whisper in Stiles’ ear. “Believe me, it feels even better without all the clothes.”

Stiles closes his eyes, fighting down the urge to grab Theo and pull him out of here and into the nearest bathroom. “I thought you wanted to dance.”

“There are a lot of different ways to dance, Stiles,” Theo tells him.

Stiles definitely knows that. He swallows, as images of some of the dirtier ones come to mind. “Some of those aren’t wedding appropriate.”

“True,” Theo chuckles. “And you’ve yet to show me just how good of a dancer you are.”

“I never said I was good,” Stiles tells him. “In fact, I was leaning towards bad.”

“Good or bad, can you two at least move?” Lydia says, appearing next to them. “You look like a pair of stiff boards.”

“Right,” Stiles says. “Dancing. Got it.”

They do dance. They spend a good hour on the dance floor, and Stiles learns that Theo is just as hopeless at keeping to the beat as he is. Not that it matters. It’s a lot more fun than he expected to have here tonight, no offense to the married couple or Lydia. 

A slow song comes on and Theo smiles, pulling Stiles in close. They sway to the music, their heads pressed together. It’s not really a surprise when Theo leans in and kisses him. It’s just a soft press of lips, but it’s still enough to save Stiles’ body yearning for more. 

"You know, as much as I hate weddings, I'm glad I came to this one," Theo says.

"Oh yeah? Did it exceed your expectations?"

"It did," Theo says. "Because I met you."

“Likewise. You’re the one thing that’s making this evening bearable,” Stiles admits. “I was ready to leave before I started talking to you.”

“Well then, I’m glad I decided to let my distaste for weddings known,” Theo laughs.

Stiles hums his agreement. He’s feeling bold as he leans in closer and runs his nose along Theo’s jaw to his ear. “Want to get out of here?”

Theo’s hands clench around Stiles’ jacket as he lets out a shaky breath. “Hell yes.”

They’ve barely made it out of the room before Theo is on him, pressing him back against the wall as he kisses him heatedly. “I have a room upstairs,” he pants against Stiles’ mouth.

“Oh thank god,” Stiles groans.

“You know my name is Theo,” he teases. “But don’t worry, you’ll be screaming so much tonight you’ll never forget it.”

“Cock asshole,” Stiles mutters, earning a laugh from Theo. “Just take me upstairs already.”

Theo pulls back and takes Stiles’ hand, pulling him down the hall towards the elevators. They run past Lydia, who gives them an all too knowing smile. “Enjoy yourselves,” she says, mirroring her words from earlier that night. As if she knew what would happen when she sat them next to each other. Knowing her, she probably did.

Stiles definitely plans to enjoy himself. Tonight and many more nights and days to come if he has his way and Theo is on board. From the way things are going, he very much is.

The next time there’s a wedding, neither of them are sitting at the singles table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
